villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Decapre
Decapre is the new villainess that makes her first appearance in the video game; Ultra Street Fighter IV. She is one of the Shadaloo Dolls under M. Bison's control. Biography Ultra Street Fighter VI Not much is known about Decapre's past, but it has been implied that she has an immense hatred towards Cammy. It has also been implied that her hatred towards Cammy is due to a scar Decapre has on her face. While she was in her stasis pod, various flashbacks of both her getting captured by Shadaloo, as well as her hatred towards Cammy. In her extreme anger because of her hatred, she uses her daggers to smash open the stasis pod and goes to kill Cammy. She eventually learned about the tournament that SIN was hosting, Decapre was assigned to eliminate Seth. After successfully defeating Seth, Decapre was about to complete her primary objective. Just as she was about to kill Seth, Cammy showed up. As soon as she her Cammy's voice, Decapre attacked Cammy, yelling out, in utter rage that she hates Cammy, she will end her, and that she wants to kill her. As she was continuing to scream her hatred towards Cammy, Decapre collapsed. As she was on the floor, Decapre kept saying that she hates Cammy, and that she wants to kill her. Decapre then took off her mask revealing her scar on her left eye. Just then, M. Bison showed up saying that this was never coincidence, as well as proclaiming that Decapre is going to die. Bison was willing to spare her if he and Cammy made a bargain. Just then, Decapre touched Cammy's scar, asking if it hurts. She then said that it's alright, and that she doesn't need to bargain with Bison. Bison found it interesting that Decapre spent her last moments looking at the very woman she hates. Bison then processed by taking a weaken Decapre. Before Decapre was taken, she took one more glimpse at Cammy. Cammy try to say something to Decapre, but Decapre couldn't hear what she said. Decapre ended up returning in her stasis pod. When she was in her stasis pod, Decapre then says in her thoughts, "It's alright. Your big sister is here." ''Street Fighter V'' ? Powers and Abilities Decapre is shown to have a fighting style that seems to combine both Cammy and M. Bison's fighting styles. She also has retractable daggers on her gloves that contain a small amount of Psycho Powers. Trivia * Decapre's name is derived from the Russian word for December, Dekabr' (декабрь). * Decapre is the only new character of the five characters to be introduced in Ultra Street Fighter VI. The other four characters are Poison, Hugo, Rolento, and Elena. * Unlike the other Shadaloo Dolls, Decapre seems to be evil by nature and not brainwashed. It's been implied that Decapre has a fierce hatred towards Cammy. **This also makes Decapre the second female villainess alongside Juri Han. * Decapre is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in the Japanese Dub, and by Caitlin Glass in the English Dub. ** Ironically, both voice actresses also do the voice of Cammy, and Decapre has an immense hatred towards Cammy. Navigation Category:Street Fighter Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Female Category:Minion Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Creation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Insecure Category:Delusional Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Rogues Category:Anti-Villain Category:Scapegoat